


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by wandrinparakeet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandrinparakeet/pseuds/wandrinparakeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Teen Wolf and Sterek fanmix<br/>Seasons 1-2<br/>by wandrinparakeet<br/>40 songs plus liner notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

Liner notes:

**Boo Time** Moxy Fruvous (live)  
“It’s not forbidden to be what you are.”  
Thank you, Scott McCall. Thanks for going through the woods. A bit of a silly intro, but let’s be honest, it’s a bit of a silly show.

**Somebody to Love** George Michael with Queen  
“Got no feel, I got no rhythm / I just keep losing my beat / I’m ok, I’m alright…”  
I know it’s way more likely that wee Scott and Stiles were into hiphop, but this song is here because, in my headcanon, when Scott and Stiles were, like, ten, Stiles went through a Queen phase and there was epic singing along, posturing, and bedroom performances with sheets and air guitar. YES. Just go with it. Plus, I adore this song, and I love this particular performance.

**Best Time of the Year** Rockwell Church  
“Sometimes you get a lifetime / sometimes you get these tears / but you know they won’t last / they won’t last ‘cause I won’t let them.”  
This is a song for Scott and Stiles, obviously around the loss of Stiles’s mom. I never thought I’d have a reason to use this sweet song on a mix, but now that I do, I’m so very pleased with how well it fits.

**Trouble is a Friend** Lenka  
“So don’t be alarmed / If he takes you by the arm / I won’t let him win / But I’m a sucker for his charm”  
So this is their lives now: werewolves, hunters, shifting truths, able to trust almost no one. And it gives you a purpose, but it’s not what most sixteen year olds are thinking will be their biggest concerns.

**Blame it on the Girls** Mika  
“Like a baby you’re a stubborn child (what’s the matter) Always looking for an axe to grind.”  
JACKSON. As soon I remembered this song I was like, “Perfecto!” in the middle of my commute on the subway car.

**Short Skirt / Long Jacket** Cake  
“With fingernails that shine like justice / And a voice that is dark like tinted glass”  
LYDIA, bitches. This was a similar eureka song.

**Every Breath You Take** The Police  
“Every smile you fake, every claim you stake / I’ll be watching you”  
Derek, being a creeper. Like you do. This song is, of course, the granddaddy of all pop stalker songs. I apologize for not resisting the obvious.

**Cruel to be Kind** Letters to Cleo  
“Well, I do my best to understand dear / But you still mystify, and I wanna know why ”  
Derek and Stiles, bitching and shoving. I really do believe it is more intimidation tactics than anything worse at this point, but this song was too good to resist.

**Moon and Moon** Bat for Lashes  
“If I had you here, we were here together / I’d be boy and you’d be girl, beautiful”  
The breakup of Scott and Alison over trust issues. Hurtful and confusing for them both.

**O Death** Jen Titus  
“No wealth, no ruin, no silver no gold / Nothing satisfies me but your soul”  
Things get serious, fast.

**Untouchable Face** Ani Difranco  
“I see you and I’m so perplexed / What was I thinking / What will I think of next / Where can I hide”  
Derek and Kate. His life is so very terrible, guys. So terrible.

**I Can’t Decide** Scissor Sisters  
“I’ve got to hand it to you / You’ve played by all the same rules / It takes the truth to fool me / And now you’ve made me angry”  
So, this is kind of a combo song for season 1 and season 2, but PETER. Sassy Peter is the sassiest.

**Infra-Red** Placebo  
“One more thing before we start the final face off / I will be the one to watch you fall”  
The epic confrontation of season 1 with the hunters and werewolves.

**One Line** PJ Harvey  
“This world all gone to war / All I need is you tonight”  
Scott and Alison reconcile, and everyone chooses their side.

**Oh No** Grey Eye Glances  
“Oh no, better not look now / Complications are creeping up fast”  
Everything goes to hell in a handbasket pretty damned quickly. End of season one.

**Walking Zero** Sneaker Pimps  
“It’s not mine to contemplate if I can lose / With this blood on my shoes.”  
Season 2. Isaac, poor abused boy who jumps at the chance for power without quite realizing what he’s getting, or the emotional whiplash it’ll bring. Partly just everyone dealing with the increasing darkness woven into their lives.

**Possibilities** Michael Hutchence  
“Heard a story / It sounded easy / Got a new skin and I’m lying through my teeth”  
BOYD. I love him for being smart and the most aware of what he’s getting in to, even if it’s all destined to be a mess no matter what he does.

**Kiss You Off** Scissor Sisters  
“Pissed yours truly off this time / It’s why I ain’t just kissin’ you I’m kissin’ you off”  
ERICA. Full of bravado and vulnerability all at once.

**You Win** Nathan  
“Now it’s exploded every direction / It’s a festival of lousy aim.”  
Derek is a failboat at being an Alpha. But at least he has his Hale sass to make it entertaining for all involved.

**At the Stars** Better Than Ezra  
“Blame us because we are who we are. / Hate us because you’ll never get that far.”  
I had to get something in here for the epic friendship that is Jackson and Danny. Because I love that despite the ridiculousness of this show, they really excel at friendship, and I can totally see Danny driving just to drive with Jackson to let him work his shit out in the company of someone who won’t ask.

**I Will Possess Your Heart** Death Cab for Cutie  
“It’s like a book elegantly bound / But in a language that you can’t read just yet.”  
Peter going after Lydia. So totally creepy (well played, Teen Wolf writers, well played!) and yet strangely affectionate.

**Boys (Lesson One)** Jars of Clay  
“When you need it most / I have a hundred reasons why I love you.”  
Unexpected parents interlude is unexpected! Except not really, because i love Papa Stillinski so very much. SO MUCH. So here’s one for Stiles and his dad.

**God’s Gonna Cut You Down** Detroit Social Club  
“He called my name, my heart stood still, then he told me, ‘Go do my will.’”  
The Kanima, Matt, and Jackson.

**Dance Me to the End of Love** The Civil Wars  
“Dance me through the panic till I’m gathered safely in.”  
The Argents and Victoria’s death. I did not expect to care, but I did. And mourned their untold love story, because it was strong but wrecked.

**Seven Devils** Florence and the Machine  
“I’m gonna raise the stakes, I’m gonna smoke you out.”  
Allison (creepily) takes her mother’s place leading the Hunters.

**Bloodsport** Sneaker Pimps  
“Sex and love is not a game / A game is something you can win.”  
I think of this song whenever there’s a lot of emotional, violent confrontation, and people being driven by love as much as hate, or love twisted with hate. I think the end of season two totally counts for that.

**The Bad in Each Other** Feist  
“But what and how / To find us now / When we’ve become two”  
In the aftermath, Scott and Alison break up.

And now we begin the Sterek portion of our evening’s entertainment. \o/

As much as I do ship them (and darn tootin’ I do), I really don’t think they’d get there for a while, and it would be both slow and complicated given all of their issues. And, since I’m a good bit on the other side of Derek’s age, getting them together now would be creepy to me. Tension, sure. Full on relationship? Wait for it.

**Tremble** Better than Ezra  
“This could be the end of something, this could be the start of something new. “  
Derek’s POV on Stiles and just what his rambling might be covering up.

**Blue Moon Revisited** Cowboy Junkies  
“You knew just what I was there for / You heard me saying a prayer for / Someone I really could care for.”

Ok, so much in the way my head canon tells me that Stiles went through an epic Queen phase, I feel like Derek would mope around to songs like this. In his creepy, no-roof house. Indulge in the quiet of remembering, for just a little bit, and leaving the anger on the back burner for a while.

**Oh Lately It’s So Quiet** Ok Go  & Bonerama  
“If you’re not lurking behind every curtain / I’m wondering / Whose house, are you haunting tonight?”  
As Derek stays away and gets busy with Alphas and packs, Stiles begins to oddly miss him without quite figuring out why.

**Vengeance is Sleeping** Neko Case  
“My love has never lived indoors / I had to drag it home by force.”  
Derek has his issues. So many. And that keeps him so very cautious.

**The One** Grey Eye Glances  
“I can’t believe that this is happening the way they said it could / I can’t believe that this is, this is me.”  
Derek is forced to admit that Stiles may just have crept into his heart when he least expected it. Curses!

**Scenic Route** Jars of Clay  
“We’re just sitting like novels we picked up but never flipped through / You think you know my ending, I think I know yours too.”  
Stiles decides to push things. As we all know, there are many references to Richard Siken’s Crush with these two (and why not?), and there is certainly a lot of driving around in canon, so I like to think of Stiles (or Derek) just driving to provoke a conversation.

**Dam Would Break** Toad the Wet Sprocket  
“Every hour in every day / The need to fight from pulling away.”  
Derek is not one for confessions or demonstrations. But oh how he wants to, sometimes.

**Get Me Everything** but the Girl  
“I want to be addictive, I want to be secure, I want to wake up after the night before.”  
Stiles struggling with not knowing quite how this could work, and whether they’ll ever actually get anywhere.

**Undertow** Ane Brun  
“I’ve been trying for so long, I’m so tired.”  
Derek falling in to his feelings for Stiles, knowing they’ve really been there all along.

**Give Me Strength** Snow Patrol  
“You dragged me up and out / Out of the darkest place / There’s not a single doubt / When I can see your faces.”  
Future pack feels! I’m pretty much with everyone that thinks the pack will work itself out over time, and things will settle, and I yearn for the time where there’s at least a chance of finding a family in what they’ve made.

**Big Galoot** Nathan  
“All I want is a bed to lay down in / Beside a body I know like I know my own self.”  
Pack mom Stiles! I try not to repeat artists, but darn it if this song didn’t just slot in to my yearning for Stiles being Derek’s anchor.

**Hands Open** Snow Patrol  
“I wanna hear you laugh like you really mean it / Collapse into me, tired with joy”  
Can’t they just be happy? Yes? Please? Plus, I just imagine after all the angsting, Derek would get such quiet pleasure out of making Stiles crack up JUST SO he can’t stand up anymore. And then he’d get an armful of Stiles.

**I’m Yours** (demo) Jason Mraz  
“There’s no need to complicate / our time is short / This is our fate / I’m yours.”  
OK, so I wanted a bit of schmaltz at the end of this mix. SUE ME.

[listen!](http://ge.tt/33Ifsbb/v/0?c)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made the cover. No I didn’t include everyone — I think you can tell who my favorite characters are. I may make an extended cover with more of the cast when I get the time, but for right now, ta da! Cover.
> 
> Normally I try not to reuse artists on one mix, but you’ll notice repeats here, partly because it’s forty songs, and partly because they just felt right.
> 
> Comments and reactions most welcome!
> 
> Join me over at my [tumblr](http://wandrinparakeet.tumblr.com/).


End file.
